Crai
Character name is... Craiger, also known as Crai to his Friends, is the Current heir of the First Saiyan God's Bloodline, and the Mentor of Kale and Caulifla. He is currently residing in Universe 6 where he is Training the Saiyans of Universe 6 in Universe 7 techniques. Personality Craiger was initally as Charismatic, Daring, Talented and Fearless as his Grandfather, but as Aggressive and Ruthless as Vegeta stemming from his Father's Absences during his Childhood and his Pure-blood Saiyan Heritage. He is also the Youngest person to ever become a Super Saiyan, which briefly gave him an Arrogant and Prideful Personality. After watching his Grandfather Die at Hands of Goku Black he developed PTSD, and was emotionally Traumatised following Goku Black's defeat as his Grandfather was the Closest thing he had to a father. Background Early Childhood and Training Craiger was born as the Son of Cruegiuse the second and the Artificially Created Saiyan Woman Julia. As his Grandfather was Immortal to a degree and his Father was kept busy protecting the Future he was sent into the Past as a child and entrusted to Creugiues the First, his Grandfather, because of this he held a deep Resentment towards his Father. As a Child he was friends with Bulla and Trunks, and during his early Teens was in a relationship with Bulla. But after his Grandfather Sacrificed himself to Wound Goku Black and died as a result, and Bulla brushed it off and wanted to go Shopping Craiger broke up with her citing her worth as about as much as her Opinion, nothing. He would then go about Training hard to defeat Goku and Vegeta one-on-one and ultimately managed to become a Super Saiyan when he watched his Father Grandfather die more permanently. He ultimately joined Team Universe seven against Universe six in Beerus and Champa's match up and was named his Grandfather's Replacement as Saiyan King of the Twelve Universes. Universe Survival Saga | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Meeting Caulifla and Kale After Learning How to Go to Super Saiyan 6 from his Father, Craiger went on observe the Matches between the twelve Universes. But when he was introduced to Caulifla and Kale he took an instant Liking to the former. And stated he wanted to fight her with No Holding back whatsoever, before he complimented her, offering to teach her how to tap into the Ultimate power of a True Super Saiyan. But she brushed him off stating she already knew that power, but he stated she didn't. At least not truly. When Kale was being used as a Punching Bag by Methiop and Napapa, Craiger intervened and Used the Power of Super Saiyan White, or better known as Super Saiyan 5 and this caught Caulifla's Interest. She demanded he teach her how to, but Craiger offered to teach in return for dinner, Caulifla Refused calling him a Coward, which caused both Beerus and Champa's to Angrily shout at Caulifla to be nicer and accept, but Craiger was unfazed. He simply said that Champa and Beerus need not worry, and that if she wanted to truly become a Super Saiyan she would accept his help, citing the mistakes the Saiyans of his universe had done as wasteful excuses, and that she wasn't worth teaching if she was afraid of a simple dinner date. Caulifla began to bubble with anger but Crai took it a step further, he said while she was the most beautiful Saiyan Woman he has encountered she lacked the Proper temperament and Channeled Aggression that made a great Warrior even greater. He said that Cabba could properly Channel that Agression with very little effort but his temperament was too little, and Kale lacked the Natural Agression to be channelled, but had too much Temperament, whereas Caulifla had the near perfect Balance. He said that If he Couldn't have date with her the best he could offer was a Single Move to be taught. The Surprise Attack The Unknown Enemy Craiger and the other Tournament participants soon came under attack by an unknown enemy after the erasure of Universe 9. This resulted in the Gods of Destruction and their Angel Attendants getting into the Fray. Crai ultimately went past Super Saiyan White, thereby being indefinitely locked in His first Super Saiyan Form as a result. Crai saved Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale from a Spirit Bomb before the enemies retreated with a Warning. In Response a United Universe Front was created and The Great Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh Made Crai a God of Creation for Universe's Six and Seven, granting him Immortality, and the Powers of Absolute Creation and Absolute Ki Energy. he used this to create New Super Saiyan Forms straight up to a Super Saiyan 13. He then transported himself, Champa, Vados, Cus, Vegeta, Kale, Cabba, the Pride Troopers and Caulifla to Universe Six. Meeting the Universe Six Saiyan King Craiger's Meeting with the Universe Six Saiyan King went Well, and the United forces got their First Saiyan Vanguard, this would become the First Allied Division and placed under the Command of Vegeta. With his Business with Universe Six Saiyan King over Craiger asked Cabba and Vegeta to teach the Kings Best Warriors How to go Super Saiyan, while he went back to Universe Seven and Re-created the Destroyed Saiyan Race of his Universe in addition to Several Worlds for the Soon-to-be-Revitalised Warrior Race. Becoming King New Sadala Craiger used his Powers of Absolute Creation to Remake the Saiyan Homeworld of Sadala in Earth's Solar System alongside several other Planets he Called Sadala Prime, Old Sadala, Sadala Red, Sadala Green, Sadala Orange, Sadala Void, Sadala Breakthrough, Sadala Earth, Sadala Paradise, and Sadala Wasteland, with New Sadala being th Capital, as it was the first Planet Created by Craiger. he followed up by making New Sadala Rich in Minerals, and the Soil Extremely Fertile, and the Planets Gravity being Fifty times higher than Earths. he then re-created the Saiyans, gave them Tails, but without the ability to turn into a Great Ape Form during the Full Moon. Craiger also removed their Barbaric and Murderous Traits, but enough to keep them as a Fearsome and Powerful Warrior Race. When he revealed the gap in their knowledge and rallied them to War, the newly Revitalised Saiyan's named Craiger their King due to his Super Saiyan Form. As soon as he returned to Earth he was Confronted by a Very Angry Bulla. The Ex- Crai did what he always did when Bulla needed to vent: Did nothing but put up with it! he let her vent her frustrations and anger, but only spoke up when she insulted Caulifla.Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Engaged Category:Tournament of Power Competitors Category:Members of Team Universe 7 Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Residents of Universe 6 Category:Residents of Universe 7 Category:Time-Patrollers Category:Super Saiyan Gods Category:Gods of Creation Category:Gods Category:Time-Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Saiyan Kings Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Universe 7 Category:Royalty Category:Saiyan Royalty Category:Super Saiyan Royalty Category:Characters Category:Character